The Date
by Zaidie
Summary: Danny is oddly nervous about this first date. Just a light, happy oneshot fic. Danny & Elena pairing. Please read and review. complete as is.


Disclaimer: I don't own Without a Trace, any of the characters, storylines, or actors. However I do own my ideas.

Zai: Okay random, short, one-shot I felt like writting. Danny/Elena pairing, just a light happy fic, to counter the depressed Martin in _As the Dust Settles_. Please read and review.

- - - - - -

Danny parked his car on the side of the road and looked over at the apartment building. He felt oddly nervous, and tried to remember the last time he had been on a date, of any kind. Glancing at his car clock, he realized he was a little early. He wondered if he should go knock on her door now, or if he should wait awhile so as not to rush her.

Sitting in the car he straightened the dark casual jacket he wore, and checked in the mirror, that his hair was still reasonably tamed. Satisfied with his hair he glanced back at the clock, but he still had some time to kill.

He waited a few more minutes then decided to go in. He got out of the car and approached the front door. He opened the door, crossed the lobby, and headed up to the third floor. Upon reaching her door he paused and took a deep breath. He could not fathom why he was so anxious about this date. Maybe because it was not just one woman he had to win over, but two.

He rapped gently on the door, and it was opened almost instantly by a young girl in a pretty pink skirt and matching blouse. Her hair was tied up behind her with a blue ribbon and she smiled up at Danny. "Hi, Uncle Danny."

Danny smiled back at her. He should not have been worried, Sofie had always liked him when they had met before. Maybe he had just been worried she would not like that he was trying to become more then just a colleague of her mother's.

"Is your mom ready?" he asked not seeing Elena around.

"She's in the bathroom," Sofie stated simply.

Danny nodded, then reaching inside his jacket he pulled out a small box. "I brought something for you," he explained as he handed the young girl the box filled with a chewy type of candy.

Sofie took the box and was about to eat one when her mother appeared in the doorway, "And what do you say?" her mother questioned.

"Thank you!" Sofie exclaimed, before finally popping a candy into her mouth.

Elena smiled and came out into the front room. She, like Danny, was dressed rather casually, with jeans and a nice v-necked shirt. "I hope you haven't been waiting to long?" She asked.

"No, just got here." Danny replied.

Elena nodded, "Are we all set then?"

"Yup!" came the happy response from her daughter.

The three of them headed out of the apartment and toward Danny's car. Elena had been expecting Danny to ask her out for some time, after he had made known his interest in her. But she had been surprised when he invited Sofie along for their date.

She had dated only a few men since her and Carlos had separated, and none of them had been very enthused that she even had a daughter. She was actually very glad Danny did not mind Sofie coming along. She often felt she did not spend enough time with her young daughter. However, it did mean their so-called date would be most likely not what Danny would have planned otherwise.

Danny held the back door open for Sofie and then the passengers' door for Elena, before heading around to the driver's side. The drive to the Denny's, where Sofie had chosen to eat, was short. Sofie talked the entire time, about her day at school and an art project she had been working on.

Smiling, Danny listened to the young girl happily. It was a nice change for him to be around a contented child. Mostly whenever he was near children it was at work, and they were always quite scared and often very confused by whatever was happening.

They arrived at the restaurant and Sofie sat down across from the two adults. The menus arrived and after changing her mind four separate times, Sofie settled on chicken strips with a strawberry milk shake.

When the waitress arrived to take their orders, the formally talkative Sofie fell silent, as she had a shy side. Danny ordered for her and she smiled gratefully across at him.

As the meal progressed Danny was stunned by how natural it felt to be here sharing pointless little stories with Sofie and Elena. He could not recall a time when he had felt this carefree, and happy.

When the bill arrived, Danny paid it and the trio returned to Danny's car. Sofie was quieter as it had been a rather late dinner, since they had not left until after the two agents had gotten off of shift at work.

Danny walked them to the door, carrying Sofie who had insisted she was too sleepy to walk that far. Elena said that she was just lucky Danny was a sucker and believed her so easily.

"I am not a sucker," Danny protested mildly, but did not put down the young girl until they reached the apartment door.

"Thank you for dinner, uncle Danny," Sofie said softly before her mother ushered her off to go have a bath. Reaching the bathroom door she turned and stared at the two adults still saying good bye in the door way.

"Aren't you going to kiss her?" Sofie questioned curiously. "You're supposed to do that after a date you know," she added in case they were unaware.

Danny laughed quietly and Elena blushed slightly. "I don't know what you've been watching on tv young lady," Elena muttered wonderingly, "Now into the bath you go."

Reluctantly Sofie darted into the bathroom closing the door behind her. Only to open it a crack when her mother turned back to face Danny.

"I know it wasn't your typical first date..." Danny muttered.

"It was lovely, thank you so much for taking us out Danny. It was so nice of you to bring Sofie along."

"Well I know how little you get to see her, being at work so much of the time." Danny stammered slightly embarrassed.

Elena smiled, "Good night Danny."

"Yeah, good night." Danny replied before leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on Elena's delicate lips. "See you tomorrow," he said as he pulled away.

Behind them, unnoticed by the two agents, the bathroom door closed. Sofie turned to the tub to pour her bathwater with a triumphant smile upon her small face.


End file.
